Yukina's Secret
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: This takes place after KD and is part of our seris. Yukina has kept a secret safely guarded but when life takes a turn will the secret come out?
1. Default Chapter

**Yukina's Secret**

Hello everyone, both new readers and old fans, and welcome to _Yukina's Secret_, the newest installation in the series! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all of the characters from the anime/manga belong to their respective owners. Hikuro, China and the new kits are original characters and, thusly, belong to me.

-Three months later, Japan-

Summer had arrived in Japan once more, and my bird-friends wing through the clear blue skies above Genkai's dojo. Arching through the air, they come to perch on my outstretched arm for fleeting moments before flittering to the ground to feed on the small bread crumbs scattered there. A warm, gentle breeze tousles my long, sea-green tresses, and my joyful crimson eyes regard this perfect scene. I have always loved all animals- those of both the Makai and the Ningenkai. They are all so cute and loveable.

A noise from behind me draws my attention away from the birds. The dark, familiar brush of ki indicates that my family has come over. They don't know that I know; I haven't told them. It's a closely-guarded secret, after all, that Hiei is my older brother. A secret I'm not supposed to know. I have no idea why it's a big secret, but, alas, until Hiei-oniisan tells me, I must pretend I am clueless and treat him only as a friend.

Standing, I turn to see my niece and nephew standing just inside the dojo. Hikuro, Hiei's oldest, his first-born son, is standing next to his half-sister China. We are all anxiously awaiting the birth of the new kits- yes _kits_- Kurama is carrying.

Fondly, I let my gaze wander over my family. Hikuro looks just like my 'niisan. He inherited his father's brilliant crimson eyes and crown of blue-black hair marred by a white starburst, but his powers were those of his mother- control over plants. Yukina giggled as a shiny vase on a nearby table caught her nephew's attention. Hikuro also displayed the ever-curious nature of a typical fox kit.

China is older by human standards, but within the same mental age as Hikuro, who can always learn things faster thanks to his youkai blood. Her eyes are a warm shade of brown, and her hair tumbles down in rich chocolate locks. The fur on her tail, hidden whenever she was in the presence of ningens, is the same color as her tresses.

A cry of pain jerks me out of my reflective thoughts. I realize that it is finally time for the kits to be born. I rush into the temple, hurrying over to where I see Hiei supporting Kurama.

_I hope I can do this right!!!_

--

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! They really do help!


	2. Chapter Two: The Kits are here!

**Yukina's Secret**

Here is another chapter for all you out there. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, _Yu Yu Hakusho _would have ended differently, so, obviously, I don't own it.

--

Yukina rushed inside the temple, grabbing the clean towels she had set aside for this purpose on her way. She spotted her brother lifting his mate and carrying him into a nearby room. Yukina followed close behind him.

The ice maiden was unsure about this situation. For Kurama to give birth...he would have to be cut open, like the ningen practice of Cesarean sections. This was the first time she had done this, and hoped she could do it with steady hands.

Her crimson eyes locked with the crimson of Hiei's before both gazes snapped to the fox as he cried out in pain. Hiei looked again at his sister, his gaze trusting in her abilities. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, and grabbed the knife she would use to deliver the kits. She asked Hiei to pass it through a flame to ensure it was clean. She helped Kurama take off his shirt before taking back the blade. Steeling herself, she made the incision with steady hands.

A warm gush of red spilled from the fox, accompanied by the amniotic fluids that had held the kits safe. Soon, one of the kits came into view and she guided it out gently. It was a male black youko, complete with tiny fuzzed ears and a fluffy little tail. He was obviously pure youko, and he had black fur. Yukina couldn't help but smile at the little boy as she handed him to his father.

Yukina located the second kit and guided it out. This one was a female. But instead of resembling her father or mother...this kit looked just like Yukina. Her head was crowned with a cap of sea green hair, and big crimson eyes batted at the ice maiden. Yukina gasped as she realized what this meant...

-Hiei's POV-

I watched my twin as she helped my fox give birth to our children. Our son was born first. He was a pure youko; inheriting only his midnight-black coloring from me. He looked up at me with tarnished gold eyes and I could already tell he would be just like his notorious Youko mother.

But our daughter...our daughter looked just like my sister. From her sea green locks to her brilliant red eyes, she was almost a carbon copy of my twin.

_How can I explain this to the sister I am forbidden to claim?_

--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!


End file.
